


The Two Ladies of Verona

by Sailtomoon



Category: Two Gentlemen of Verona - Shakespeare
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailtomoon/pseuds/Sailtomoon
Relationships: Silva&Julia, Silvia/Valentine





	The Two Ladies of Verona

第一幕 米兰。公爵府。  
第一场 米兰。公爵府中庭园

朱利娅上。  
朱利娅：西尔维娅——念起这个名字我只仿佛尝到未成熟的葡萄，这几个声调让我的唇舌尝到我不敢落下的眼泪的味道。爱与美她都享有，快乐和容光她都占尽。幸运之神使她完美忠贞的爱人重返身边，凡伦丁，一位好先生。可我曾用一生勇气爱慕的绅士，即使他回到了我的身边，即使我也曾说我别无所求，但我仍感到苦闷，可这一片其乐融融的景象，我那酸涩的泪水也只能往心里流。

朗斯上。

朗斯：朱利娅，我的好小姐，哦不，我是否该叫您我的好夫人呢？人人都说我傻得不可救药，我好歹还知道要为我未来的女主人分担忧愁。看您在此愁眉苦脸，想必是为了婚礼之时该佩戴什么珠宝而苦恼！

朱利娅：唉，别人说你傻果真不是没有道理。请先别叫我夫人吧，这个称呼使我感到苍老。

朗斯：我说错了？揣测女人的心思比深夜里摸到我那双毛袜子还难。那我还是去做我的活计去，免得我那好主人又来催促。

朱利娅：你别走。我有些话要问你，好孩子。

朗斯：嘿，我虽然是个傻仆，在朱利娅小姐这仍是个好孩子。有何吩咐，我的好小姐，我定尽力去做。

朱利娅：我想知道你主人的事。

朗斯：普洛丢斯吗，他是我目前的主人。

朱利娅：这话说得奇怪，你难道要另寻主人？

朗斯：我恋爱了我的好小姐。没有人知道我也在恋爱了，我将这事悄悄告诉您，她是一个挤牛奶的姑娘。哦不，或许有一个人先您知道了，可这不重要。我真的恋爱了，想来我将要和她结成夫妻，在那之后，她挤牛奶的手将握住我名为爱情的项圈，她就会是我的新主人啦。

朱利娅：我该祝福你，好小伙，但我的经历告诉我，过于热烈的爱是盲目的。但我还是要祝福你。这事我们后日再聊，我想问问你，普洛丢斯——我的未婚夫，这个曾经背弃过我转而追求西尔维娅的男人，这个在他的好友凡伦丁的规劝下浪子回头的男人，究竟是个怎样的人？

朗斯:确实，我早在那位好绅士凡伦丁结实他之前就是他的仆人了，早在您——我的好小姐爱上他之前就为他做牛做马了，我也许比主人的父亲知道得还要更多一些。

朱利娅：我曾那么爱他，我痴心爱恋着一个心已走远的男人。为他魂牵梦萦，为了见他一面换上男装远走他乡。然而他的背叛让我流过几百次眼泪，无心对镜、懒敷脂粉。爱情曾使我如何春光满面，现实就让我的容颜如何憔悴枯萎。我已经不是那个在自我陶醉的爱情里晕头转向的小女孩，他也不是我曾坚信的那样英武忠贞，我已经看不懂他的心，也看不清他的为人。好朗斯，请你告诉我，普洛丢斯究竟是个怎样的男子，我真的应该嫁与他为妻吗？

朗斯：这我无法回答您，小姐。但你若是问这城堡砖石的温度，我便能说的上来。这砖石在夏季炽热的阳光下便会炽热滚烫，但若是到了寒风凌冽的冬季怕会变得冷如冰雪。

朱利娅：你是在说他的品性吗？可像凡伦丁先生那般磊落如骄阳般的人也照不到他心底里的黑影。

朗斯：我可没这样说过，小姐。如果您问我的狗克莱伯的品性，我倒可以答上来。它曾在主人的一只皮靴上撒尿，被主人一顿狠揍，差点没了性命，要不是我替它挨了两皮带，它可能就一命呜呼了。可没过两个星期，他又在主人的另一只皮靴上撒尿，主人都快气疯了，什么翩翩公子的文雅措辞，呜呼，不知道丢到哪个海沟里去咯。可见我这狗儿根本不在乎什么皮带和臭骂，毕竟还有我替他受苦。

远处，普洛丢斯上。

普洛丢斯：朗斯！你这狗才！我托你去买的东西呢？你怎么还在这杵着不动。啊，我的茱莉娅，别让这家伙的疯言疯语搞坏你的心情，凡伦丁在那边举办了一个小小的下午茶会，只有我们四人，快来吧。

朗斯：哦是我那心急的主人又在催促了。我该走了，我好心的小姐。此处幽暗潮湿，易生疾病，快往向阳处走走吧，阳光和鸟鸣能让您忘记烦恼。

朗斯下。

朱利娅：我该如何是好？我在此处也找不到一个诉说心事的密友。脑海里第一个出现的竟是西尔维娅的面庞，她灰色的眼睛就像水晶一样清澈，像月光一般温柔，仿佛能看破一切迷雾一样明亮。我多么希望她能轻启朱唇，对我说些安慰的话儿，我多么希望她能牵起我的手为我指明方向。可她如今定然依偎在凡伦丁大人的怀里，沉浸在甜美的快乐中，我又怎能拿我这些事去打扰她的幸福时光。我的嫉妒和不甘在她怜悯的眼神里都像春天的冰雪一样化成泥水，她就如同阿尔忒弥斯一般，众人都爱她。唉，可这又有什么办法，连我也是卑微的信徒中的一个。

普洛丢斯上前牵起朱利娅的手。

普洛丢斯：朱利娅，是什么揉皱了你的眉头，让你驻足不前？

朱利娅：我害怕夜晚的到来。

普洛丢斯：夜晚有什么可怕？月光会为你照亮道路，我的好姑娘。

朱利娅：我早已不敢看月光。

第二场。卧室。

西尔维娅：我不明白，凡伦丁，你为何能如此简单地原谅他——普洛丢斯，那个狡诈的伪君子。他出卖你，他忠诚的好友，他背弃自己爱的誓言，抛弃那个淳朴真诚的朱利娅，反而向我进献那些虚浮不实的花言巧语，这使我仿佛都成了他罪恶的一角，使我在厌恶他的时候甚至厌恶起自己。

凡伦丁：我们的分离曾经多么苦痛，我们现在的重逢就有多么快乐。若你非要厌恶自己，我也不得不厌恶起自己，好使我们从此后总做着一样的事，走着一样的道路，怀着一样的心情。

西尔维娅：你明知这不是我所求。

凡伦丁：你若是想要上帝给出的宽恕收回，这好比将泥地上的水收回。普洛丢斯真心悔过，我也就不再计较，我确实已经宽恕他了，仁慈的上帝也会乐见这一幕的。何况我一生所求已在身边，西尔维娅，我握着你的手就有如已经握着这世间最好的珍宝，那一点宽恕又何苦固执地握在手里？

西尔维娅：（叹气）你是这样仁慈，却显得我斤斤计较。我唯有对你才敢吐露心声，每当看见普洛丢斯的脸，我就想起的要用武力使我就范的凶恶的脸，我就想起可怜的朱利娅，她因恋慕和背叛饱受折磨的心。

凡伦丁：我的好小姐，我的西尔维娅，你这些日子常常向我提到朱利娅，这正证明了你并非是个斤斤计较的人，反而拥有天底下最柔软善良的心。将你的心脏放到与她一个胸腔，你为她的痛苦而落泪，她受的伤痕仿佛落在你的心上一样，你才日日担心普洛丢斯，你说我说得是对还是不对？

西尔维娅：你说得对。比起在意普洛丢斯，我更希望朱利娅能展露笑颜，她值得更好的。

凡伦丁：普洛丢斯虽然德行有亏，但他真心悔过也算一个好男儿。朱利娅小姐的勇敢和忠贞确实天下无双，在我眼里，也许只有你的善良和真诚能与其争辉。但爱没有配不配一说，我看她是爱那个男人的。

西尔维娅：若是她有悔意，那也不会有损她的名声。她会是我最好的朋友，我愿永远站在她这一边。

凡伦丁：我的西尔维娅是个勇敢的斗士，是我最好的朋友和爱人，我也愿永远站在你这一边。

史比德上。

史比德：主人、西尔维娅小姐，公爵大人正找你们呢。

西尔维娅：找我们做什么？

史比德：好小姐，当然是要找你们商议婚礼的事。两对佳偶要一同步入教堂，这是怎样一件大事，公爵大人近日面庞鼓了起来，面色也红润了许多，竟像重归年轻小伙子一样快乐起来。所有人都在期盼着钟声响起的日子呀。

西尔维娅：我看父亲是又喝多了。我们这就过去。

凡伦丁：好事将近自然高兴。只是史比德，我最近是不是太放纵你了，你看你的衣襟都遮不住你发福的圆肚子。

史比德：我的好主人，您将要娶一位如此美丽的小姐为妻，还不许我的胃袋和烧鸡多多幽会吗？

西尔维娅：厨娘正在后厨忙活，你的胃光和烧鸡幽会，恐怕就与今晚的佳肴无缘了。

史比德：多谢我善良的未来女主人，我这就去走路消食，我的爱情要献给更好的美食佳酿。

西尔维娅：男人果真如此喜新厌旧。

凡伦丁：连我也一并让你骂去了，但你说得没错，确实比起前一秒的西尔维娅，这一秒的西尔维娅更加美丽。

西尔维娅：还是让我们快去一起去见父亲大人吧。

史比德、西尔维娅、凡伦丁下。

第二幕 米兰。公爵府。

露西塔：普洛丢斯大人，晚上好。

普洛丢斯：晚上好。我看你雀跃的神色、轻快的脚步毫无半点睡意，这是要去哪儿？

露西塔：新裁缝好的礼服裙和首饰刚刚都一并送来了。我正要为朱利娅小姐试穿打扮，不知怎么，她近日总是愁眉不展，希望这些美丽的衣裙和宝石能重新点亮她的眼瞳，让她展露笑颜。

普洛丢斯：你去吧。

露西塔下。

普洛丢斯：（叹气）我看朱利娅的忧愁比今夜的乌云更多，她的笑容越发地少了。她眼里的犹疑使她越发沉默，她是否在对即将来临的婚礼感到犹豫？她若不是一株瑟缩的含羞草，在我伸出手时为爱而羞涩蜷缩，就是火炬上的火花，能点亮她的爱意已经燃烧殆尽。我已决心悔过，用我一生去弥补过错，去爱她护她。我要去见她，再向她真诚悔过，趁还未为时已晚。

普洛丢斯下。

西尔维娅：我扮上这一身华服，独自预演我们的婚礼，万事具备可仍觉得缺少什么，失而复得使我获得片刻的欢愉，而在这样独处的时刻我又觉出一种难以言说的虚无。我不缺少珠宝，亦不缺少祝福，我的爱人就在身侧，我的亲人就在近前，我究竟缺少什么？

西尔维娅：侍女送来这身礼服，这些珠宝，只让我感到身体上的沉重和累赘，繁琐又复杂，压得我喘不过气，坐在椅子上便起不来身。真正的相爱的灵魂不应该被这些枷锁束缚，许下过诺言让两颗心结合就已经礼成......（在椅子上渐渐睡去）

普洛丢斯上。

普洛丢斯：是心烦意乱使我走失吗？我为何走到了西尔维娅的房内？我不知如何为自己辩解，公爵府内大大小小无数的房间，却也比不上我迷宫般复杂难行的内心。这让我刚做下的决定仿佛一个恶劣的玩笑，我刚刚决定向朱利娅献上真诚，却走入了西尔维娅的房里，我本应立刻转身离去，可她的身着盛装的睡颜将我的固定在这里，我仿佛直视了美杜莎的双眼，可有罪的并不是她的美，而是我无力软弱的心。我僵硬而不愿离去的双腿暴露了我脆弱的意志，我也曾幻想过和这样盛装的她走进教堂，她比我那不道德的梦中的形象还要高贵美好，她毫无防备的神情又唤醒了我错误的爱意。蛇在向我献上罪恶的果实，可我却无法拒绝。痛苦和罪恶的爱意使我即将分崩离析，直视自己的丑恶让我落泪。

普洛丢斯：若说我对朱利娅的爱意是真的，又怎么能说我对西尔维娅的爱意是假的呢？它并不光彩也使我丢尽颜面，可再不道德的爱意也不是虚伪捏造的产物，它就在这里，就在我眼前，它就要蹦出我的胸膛，让我再在这个夜里最后偷偷地一亲芳泽。

西尔维娅：（惊醒、震怒）你为何在这里？为了原谅你的凡伦丁，为了你最好的朱利娅，你必须立刻停止你的行为，速速离开！

普洛丢斯：西尔维娅，你若能看到我脸上的泪痕，你也许就能看到我痛苦的心。

西尔维娅：我只看见你狰狞的嘴脸。放开我！

普洛丢斯：只此一夜，我恳求您，我爱的女神，请允许你卑微怯弱的仆人。当初我救你出险时都未曾博得您的回眸，如今的我也只是想从您的朱唇里听见自己的名字。

西尔维娅：我只觉得胆大包天，无恶不作。无耻的小人，看在朱利娅的面上，你怎能做出这种事情，我可怜的朋友，我可悲的爱人，无人会再次原谅你。

普洛丢斯：可我已控制不住我身体中咆哮的野兽。我要强迫你服从我。

朱利娅上。

朱利娅：我已不是第一次见他这种禽兽的作为，我的眼里皆是眼泪刻出的伤痕。普洛丢斯，我不忠不义的爱人，我没曾想到你会出现在我敬爱的西尔维娅的房间，就如同我没想到你如此短的时间内再次犯下这样的罪行。

普洛丢斯：我看见朱利娅，她穿着婚纱礼裙而来，我才想起我的初衷，是来向她永远效忠。

朱利娅：我看见西尔维娅，她穿着和我相同的盛装，我才想起我的初衷，是来向她倾诉衷肠，而不是来见证一桩暴行、控诉一个罪人。

西尔维娅：我看见朱利娅的泪水，却感到无由的歉疚，这是多么无理的人心。一只差点葬于狼口的绵羊，却为另一只见证猎杀的绵羊感到抱歉。

普洛丢斯：我不该。

朱利娅：你确实不该。

普洛丢斯：我愿道两千次抱歉。

西尔维娅：我却要告诉世人三千次你的恶行。

普洛丢斯：唯有这件事我恳求，不要，求您不要。

西尔维娅：可惜我身体里没有一头野兽，否则我现在就要用利爪攀上屋顶，向全米兰人宣读你的罪行。

普洛丢斯：（掏出匕首）若道德规定忠诚与爱情只能献给一个人，那另一个爱人也许就应消失。

西尔维娅：（后退）你要做什么？

普洛丢斯：将我虚掷的爱意从你心上剥下，狠心的女人，再将她还给我，我好还给我的朱利娅。

西尔维娅：你只是不想我说出你的恶行，虚伪的绅士，还不如一只诚实的聒噪夏蝉。

普洛丢斯：（逼近）也许你说得对，恐惧和爱，冲动和恨，使我挥刀向你，我已不再想寻求你的回答，我只愿你这只狡猾的塞壬，别再用狠心的话语让我甘之如饴。

朱利娅：（举起花瓶砸下）闭嘴吧，爱人，你的诡辩已让我厌倦。

普洛丢斯：朱利娅...（晕倒）

朱利娅：我宁愿你最后一句不是叫唤我的名字。

西尔维娅：我见证了一位新娘杀害了她未来的丈夫，我却感到欣慰和安宁。我见证了一袭白裙染上血红的泪滴，我却为流泪的凶手哭泣。朱利娅，朱利娅，我害一位淑女成为了杀手。

朱利娅：不，西尔维娅，我不是为了我错付的真心，而是因得爱你，我永远真诚善良的朋友，你使我成为了一名骑士，我才能从一头禽兽手中救下一位淑女。

西尔维娅：（落泪）我更觉我罪大恶极。

朱利娅：确实如此，西尔维娅，你的罪在于众人皆爱慕你，你忠诚的未婚夫爱你，我那丑陋的爱人爱你，以至于我也爱你。我本想在明日教堂的钟声敲响前，向你倾吐我的苦恼，解答我犹豫和痛苦的源泉，哪怕在远处望着你，我深刻的自卑便占据我的心，这身华贵的衣裙也不能让我挺起胸膛。我对婚姻的踌躇在今夜得到证实，普洛丢斯不值得我再去信任，与其用下半生去后悔错付于人，不如用来换你片刻的安宁。

西尔维娅：你的勇气和高尚，我远不能及。优秀的人说着谦卑的话儿，我却不知我有什么能与你比肩。我曾发愿说你会是我一生的朋友，我将永远站在你这一边。我要如何才能帮上你，朱利娅？我虽然不如你那般勇敢，但我也愿意将这点可怜的勇气献给你，我的保护者，我的骑士，我最好的朋友。

朱利娅：（颤抖着握住西尔维娅的手）你愿意借我勇气吗？

西尔维娅：我愿意，我愿意将我全身心借给你。

朱利娅：你应在明天神父眼前才说出这句话，亲爱的西尔维娅，你却先对我说。

西尔维娅：我本想说爱分很多种类，但泪水模糊了我的双眼，我如今却很难分清。

朱利娅：爱情是盲目的。

西尔维娅：但也使我勇敢。

朱利娅：我再一次请求，西尔维娅，能借我一点你高贵的勇气吗？

西尔维娅：请尽数拿去。

朱利娅：（拥抱并亲吻西尔维娅的额头）我所有的以及向你借来勇气已经都在这里。我所有能说的以及不能说的话语都已经在这里。我的心意已经阐明，我看乌云也要散去，月光也要照亮这里，照亮我所犯下的杀人的罪行，我绝不悔过，我也不应留在这里。

西尔维娅：你要去哪里？

朱利娅：（握住西尔维娅的手）除了神圣的教堂之外，那是你要去的地方。

西尔维娅：我再也见不到你了吗？

朱利娅：也许有一天会再见，就像你再次遇到凡伦丁一样。我要带走这具禽兽的尸体，带走我无法被月光照亮的罪人的影子。我每晚抬头看去，若是有满月的光辉落在我身上，就如同你借我的勇气与我同在。

西尔维娅：每当你看得见月亮的晚上，我都在想念你的名字，祈祷你的平安，祈祷你上帝有一日能将你带回我身边。如果是新月的黑夜，那就是我闭上了眼，在梦里，寻找你的踪迹。

朱利娅：请你明日带着我的头纱一起，它会代我见证并祝你永远快乐幸福。

西尔维娅：也请你带上我的项链走吧，希望在我老眼昏花前，还能再见到它。

朱利娅：（将尸体扔下阁楼）别了，我亲爱的西尔维娅，再见，向你道三千次晚安，让它们分散在你每一个夜里。

西尔维娅：（闭眼）那我向你道一万次，勇敢的人，愿我们再次相见之日早些到来。

第三幕。米兰郊外。

盗甲、盗乙及朱利娅上。

盗甲：那小子偷偷将人埋葬，我疑心他是刚杀了人的恶。但教堂的钟声响起，他又远望着教堂的方向，那样的神色，又比半个城的牧师还要虔诚。那究竟是个什么人，让我们抓来问问。

盗乙：（拿出刀具）你究竟是什么人？我是一个明眼的人，你的穿着打扮虽然是个男子，我却很知道，你是个女人。你埋葬的又是什么人？日子那么长，却没有半个有意思的鬼魂从我眼前路过，我虽是个强盗，但我不欺侮女人，也不会放过任何一个有趣的故事，说吧。

朱利娅：我要离开这座城市了，路途遥远，你们要是愿意听，我就在路上给你们讲讲，故事很长，但我只有一个要求，只要你们答应我，我便都告诉你们。

盗甲：什么要求？

朱利娅：从这里正好能望见教堂的尖顶，那里有我最爱的朋友，请远远地祝福她一句吧。

盗甲：这个简单，那你还是个忠诚的朋友。

朱利娅：却不是个好的爱人。

盗乙：快说来听听。

朱利娅：请先祝福她，我新认识的朋友们。

盗甲：愿她永远富足，衣食无忧。

盗乙：愿她健康平安，没有病痛。

朱利娅：愿夜夜有月光落在她的肩上。

（众下）


End file.
